


The Keating Five Discuss

by Ithurtstobreathe



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 09:41:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3376850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithurtstobreathe/pseuds/Ithurtstobreathe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Keating Five discuss things. First discussion is, who killed Lila?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keating Five Discuss

Who killed Lila?

"Dude, I still can't believe you killed Professor Keating." Asher said. "Just whacked him over the head with the trophy. BAM! Whoa, I'm never touching that thing again."

"He was coming after Rebecca, he was strangling her." Wes defended. 

"But you didn't have to kill him." Asher replied. "There were four of you. You guys could've... I dunno... pulled him off of her or something."

"It all happened so fast." Wes responded. "I didn't have time to think. I just knew I couldn't let him kill her."

"Just saying there were other options, yo." Asher said, popping M&Ms in his mouth. 

"Well," Laurel chimed in, "we're supposed to be talking about who killed Lila here, so I guess I'll go first. I think it was Sam. He was at the sorority house the night she disappeared. We all saw him even trying to strangle Rebecca. That's the exact way Lila died, strangulation. He did it."

"Uh, how about no?" Rebecca responded.

"You disagree with me?" Laurel asked. 

"A thousand and ten percent." Sutter replied. "It's way too obvious for Sam to be the killer. Everything points to him. He's obviously a red herring. A distraction." She took a bite from her pizza. 

"So, who do you think killed Lila?" Michaela inquired. 

"Rudy. The psycho who used to live in Wes' apartment. Those scratches probably belong to Lila."

"I don't think so." Wes said.  
"I mean, I have a feeling whoever this Rudy guy is, he's the distraction not Sam. I think Rudy's the red herring."

"Wait, so who do think killed Lila?" Connor asked. 

Wes shrugged sitting down. "My guess is Professor Keating. She would have motive. Her husband cheated on her with the college girl. Maybe she found out about the affair the night Lila came banging on her door. Then she followed her and in a crime of passion, Annalise killed her on top of the rooftop."

"But what about Sam's laptop? It puts him at the sorority the night Lila was strangled." Laurel challenged. 

Rebecca laughed. "Wes has a theory about that too. Tell them how you think Sam was 'protecting' Annalise."

Wes sighed. "I think Professor Keating killed Lila and that's when her husband showed up. Thinking fast, Sam put Lila's body in the water tank. Hence, trying to protect her."

"Annalise would know if she murdered a pregnant college student, idiot." Connor told him.  
"She wouldn't suspect her husband killed the girl if she did."

"My theory is that Annalise doesn't remember killing her. That perhaps she blacked out."

"Interesting theory, Mr. Gibbins." Annalise stated, walking in on the Keating Five. 

"Do you want to know what my theory is?" She asked the group. 

They stared at her as if to say yes. 

"My theory is, if all your efforts don't go toward winning this case, someone will get fired."


End file.
